The present invention relates generally to electric motors and, more particularly, to a system and method for determining unknown values of certain motor parameters for use in developing a motor management strategy.
Electric motors consume a large percentage of generated electricity capacity. Many applications for this “workhorse” of industry are fan and pump industrial applications. For example, in a typical integrated paper mill, low voltage and medium voltage motors may comprise nearly 70% of all driven electrical loads. Due to the prevalence of these motors in industry, it is paramount that the electric motors be operated reliably and efficiently. Motor design parameters and performance parameters are often required by the motor management systems to optimize the control and operations of electric motors. Similarly, motor status monitoring enables the electric motors to operate reliably. Most motor status monitoring techniques also require certain motor design parameters and performance parameters.
In practice, such motor design and performance parameters are often not readily available. Motor nameplate is normally the only source of information that users have access to. However, some motor design and performance parameters are not available in the nameplate, such as the partial-load efficiencies and power factors. In actual industrial fields, the nameplate is often illegible due to dusty and/or greasy environments. The physical location of the motor also can be difficult to access. Many motor manufacturers treat the motor parameters, especially the design parameters, as proprietary information and refuse to release them.
It would therefore be desirable to design a system and method for determining the unknown values of certain motor parameters so as enable the improved motor management and motor status monitoring.